


Yuri on Film

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Smut, pregnant yuri, yuri pees himself and Victor finds it hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: A slice from the sex that Victor loves to film so much.





	

***  
His omega was beautiful. 

On his hands and knees Victor could see the effort it was taking Yuri to hold the pose, it was so erotic watching his lover, belly swollen and hanging low, heavy with his children and the small peaks that had formed when Yuri's milk had finally come.

It was beyond exhilarating knowing he'd been the one to mate Yuri and he just couldn't get enough of Yuri's body.

He hadn't even laid a finger on his mate yet and Yuri was shaking. Well technically he was toying with the man but he was yet to actually touch him.

Sliding the string on anal beads in and out he loved the way Yuri panted. His pheromones filling the room drove all rational thought from Victors mind.

Growling he pulled right back on the beads until they were only held in by the first one. Greedily he licked and sucked the slick off them before pushing back in. Yuri shook even harder and Victor knew it was finally time.

Leaving the beads in he slid up and rubbed his erection along Yuri's arse crack before gently thrusting so his erection was rubbing against his lovers balls.

Yuri whimpered, his hands clutched at the sheet.

"Victor...."  
Straightening up Victors pushed into his lover, leaving the beads in. Yuri let out a choked cry, his body shook even harder.

Victors fingers dug into Yuri's hips, it felt like his hold was the only thing preventing Yuri from collapsing forward and that wouldn't look as sexy on camera.

It had become a bit of a kink of theirs. In the beginning it had started when Victor had been rolling around in bed with Yuri, filming and talking to his lovers belly. But as Yuri's belly had grown Victors sexual appetite had too. The first time had been quite by accident, he'd half handily put his phone back on the nightstand without stopping the recording.

Yuri had been mortified, embarrassed to be caught on film, but Victor loved it. It was like watching yet another side of Yuri.

This would probably be the last chance Victor would have to film. Yuri was due in little over a week and Victor couldn't wait. As much as he wished Yuri would remain swollen and heavy he also wanted to hurry up and meet their children.

He had no doubt that Yuri would be a good mother.

Returning to the moment he slid his hands off Yuri's hips and rubbed against his belly. Yuri practically purred. His lover was too swollen for him to reach his breasts in the position so Victor pulled up on.

Yuri cried out from the position change and precum began to ooze out an accelerated rate.

"Victor noo... argh... stop... I need to pee..."  
Victor growled again, increasing his pace. His hands slid up from Yuri's hips to his darkened nipples.

"Cum for me Yuri..."

Pinching hard on both nipples Yuri's head fell back onto his shoulder, his eyes wide and mouth open, completely blissed out.

Victor felt himself expanding, knitting deeply into his lover. Yuri's body half jumped from the sensation but he was to out of it to truly register.

Sliding his hands back down he left one possessively over Yuri's belly and the other slid down to Yuri's spent erection. He frowned at the wetness of the area, and took a further moment to realise his lover had cum so hard he'd actually pissed himself after.

Victor knew he should be disgusted but he couldn't be. It wasn't like Yuri hadn't tried to tell.

As his knot loosened he slid out. Yuri was still too exhausted to move so Victor was forced to pick him up and carry him over to the shower. Placing his love on the floor he turned on the water, fiddling with the taps until it was warm.

Yuri moaned and grabbed his belly, Victor smiled at the moment. He couldn't wait to put another child in this man.

*  
Victor finally came and joined Yuri after stripping the semen and piss soaked sheets. He knew Yuri would be mortified when they watched the video back, but there was no way he was deleting it.

His lover was still in the same position as when Victor had left him, so Victor sat down as well. As he soaped up Yuri's belly he felt himself growing hard again. He knew he probably shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. Sliding back up Yuri's legs he pulled Yuri up so he was straddling him.

Yuri moaned in sleepy confusion and shock from the sudden intrusion. Victor wondered how badly it had hurt being knotted and having the anal beads still in. The thought made him growl. He was determined to try again when Yuri had more energy. He wanted to know every sensation and could picture the scene in his head.

It only took a few minutes for him to spill into Yuri again. Yuri's eyes had rolled back and his mouth was hanging open, sliding his hand down Victor wiped away the meagre amount of semen Yuri had spilled.

His mate fell back completely limp so Victor decided shower time was over. 

It was awkward to detangle and stand while Yuri up with him. 

After drying Yuri down he laid him on the bed like he was made of glass. Yuri tried to mumble "Thankyou" but was to tired and fell asleep midway.

 

Victor pulled the blankets back up before remembering to turn the camera off. Snuggling close to Yuri he kisses his lovers brow before sliding down and kissing Yuri's stomach. His omega was truly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep my friend was taking forever at a waxing appointment;p


End file.
